Cap 13: Asesinato
by WaylonPark29
Summary: Tras descubrir que su hermano está vivo, Miles ve cómo están sus amigos e investiga a Billy. Eddie está realmente mosqueado y Blaire decide aliarse con ellos para sobrevivir. Martin ha tenido otra visión...


-N-no puede ser...  
-Sí...¡soy como un fantasma, Miles!  
-¿Billy es tu hermano?- dijo aturdido Blaire.  
-Miles siempre me conoció por mi nombre...William Hope...no por Billy...  
-C-creí que estabas muerto...- dijo Miles.  
-Claro...eso pensaste...porque fuiste tú quien intentó matarme...

*****************************************************************

Waylon se despertó en enfermería. Le dolía mucho el pecho...demasiado. Miró por la ventana y vio que estaba nublado. No podía acordarse de lo que había pasado...tenía vagos recuerdos...una pelea...en la nieve...sangre...Frank...Eddie...Miles...Blaire...Billy...

"Esto es una locura..." pensó el muchacho. Se levantó de la cama y se asomó para ver el exterior. Allí estaba Blaire, hablando con los gemelos...como siempre... "¿Y Miles...y Gluskin...y Martin...y Trager...?" se dijo Waylon.

Eddie entró en la sala, con cara de enfado.

-Gluskin...yo...¿qué ha pasad-?

No pudo acabar la pregunta ya que recibió una bofetada.

-¡TE DIJE QUE NO SALIESES!  
-P-pero...no me acuerdo de qué ha pasado...yo...

Eddie cambió la expresión de su rostro al ver que el joven no recordaba con exactitud nada...

-¿No te acuerdas? Estabas en la nieve...luchando contra Blaire y...sin querer, te acuchillé varias veces...acabo de volver de recoger las cosas del hostal donde íbamos a pasar la noche...- a Eddie se le escaparon algunas lágrimas.  
-¿Qué?

Gluskin le abrazó.

-Mi tesoro más preciado y yo...puto Blaire...lo mataré, querido...  
-No mates a nadie...  
-Se lo merece...

Miles entró por la puerta, junto a Martin.

-Hola, Miles...¡¿pero qué...?!- se horrorizó al ver que le faltaban dos dedos- ¿quién te ha hecho eso?  
-Trager...pero ya está muerto...por cierto, Gluskin...tenemos que hablar...  
-De qué...  
-No fuiste a buscar a Martin cuando te lo dije...podría haber muerto...  
-Pero no lo está...  
-No pasa nada, Miles...sigo vivo...estoy bien...pero tú no...

-Quiero que me contéis todo, por favor...-pidió Park.

*****************************************************************

Miles miraba a Billy desde la distancia." ¿Cómo ha sobrevivido...? Yo...juraría que le había matado...lo tenía entre mis brazos...".

-Hola, Miles...  
-Hola, Waylon...  
-¿Podemos sentarnos a comer contigo?

Upshur levantó la cabeza y miró a Eddie...cómo no...el muchacho afirmó con la cabeza. Hubo un rato de silencio hasta que Waylon dijo:

-Entonces...¿Billy es tu hermano...?  
-Sí...en parte...yo soy...adoptado...pero es como si fuera mi hermano...¿puedo contaros algo?  
-Sí, claro.

Eddie se estaba cabreando por momentos...sabía que Waylon solamente le quería a él...pero que su amor hablase con Miles le causaba arcadas...

-El poder que él tiene...no es suyo...me refiero...cuando yo le conocí...no lo tenía...y ahora, ¡pluf! ¡tiene uno! Tengo que investigarlo...  
-Dejadme que os ayude...-dijo una voz conocida.  
-¿Qué coño quieres, Blaire?- dijo Miles enfadado.  
-Sobrevivir...como vosotros...mirad, las cosas se han calmado un poco...pero, ¿por cuánto tiempo?  
-Ayudadme a matar a Billy, y así...  
-Tienes razón, Blaire...-dijo Martin, acercándose-...algo malo va a pasar...lo he visto...  
-¿El qué, Martin?- dijo Waylon preocupado.

Miles quería hablar, pero no le dejaban, por lo que se mosqueó bastante.  
-Era...extraño...sangre por las paredes...y...muertos...y...ponía "sigue la sangre"...

*****************************************************************

El doctor Wernicke estaba sentado en su silla de ruedas. Miraba el techo de vez en cuando. Sabía lo que iba a pasar...Martin se lo había dicho...sería por la noche...por lo que se quedó en su despacho, sin hacer nada...

-Hola, padre...  
-Sabía que vendrías...William...  
-Eso es fantástico...

Billy rozó el hombro de su padre...el momento había llegado...con un gesto, llamó a los gemelos.

-Dadme la libreta de Miles...e id a por Blaire...es un peligro con esa "maquinita"...  
-Sí...aquí tienes...  
-...Billy...

Billy cogió la libreta y se puso a hojearla.

-Vaya...no tiene nada escrito sobre mí...¿por qué será? En fin...ha llegado tu hora...

Y dicho esto, en vez de utilizar su poder,lo atravesó con un cuchillo y empezó a desgarrar la piel de su "padre" con las uñas...

Los gemelos salieron de la sala y adoptaron la forma de Miles y de Waylon para acercarse a Blaire...

*****************************************************************

Jeremy miró la hora en su caro reloj, y cansado de no hacer nada, rebuscó en su armario hasta encontrar su querido artefacto.

-Menos mal que está a salvo...

Ese aparato, bien usado, podría otorgarle más poderes de los que él podía imaginar...o quitarle el suyo. Llamaron a la puerta.

-¿Qué queréis ahora?  
-Tenemos que hablar Blaire...- dijo "Waylon".  
-Vaya...ahora queréis hablar, ¿no?  
-Sí...  
-Han matado a Wernicke...- dijo "Miles".  
-Y...eres el principal sospechoso...-añadió "Waylon".  
-¿Qué...?

"Upshur" y "Park" sacaron a Blaire de la habitación.

-¡SOLTADME! ¡QUÉ MIERDA OS PASA? ¡YO NO HE MATADO A NADIE!

Fue en ese momento cuando Waylon salió de su habitación y vio a Blaire...con "Miles" y...otro "Waylon".

*****************************************************************

-¡Ya está!- chilló Miles.

Alegre, bajó del tejado de la iglesia y se fue a buscar a Martin.

-¡Martin!  
-¿Qué pasa Miles?- dijo una sombra.  
-¡Ya sé cómo Billy tiene su poder! ¡Necesitamos a Blaire y...!  
-Lo siento, pero eso no va a poder ser...Miles...- dijo Billy saliendo de la sombra.


End file.
